


Tower Insanity

by ImpassiveMoon



Category: Borderlands, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Crack Fic, Drabble Collection, Non-Chronological, Not Canon Compliant, but also taken seriously?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpassiveMoon/pseuds/ImpassiveMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though a mistake with Lilith's phase-walk some of the Borderlands crew find themselves crash landing in New York, New York.</p><p>"The Vault Hunters woke with the grace of a dying thresher, or Scooter trying to woo a girl: ugly, violently, and with much flailing."</p><p>Set after Borderlands 2 and a vague point after Avengers in MCU. NOT compliant with Age of Ultron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Idiots Lost In a Swamp

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to my friend and roommate (and other friend and practically other roommate) who pushed me headfirst into the Borderlands fandom then encouraged me to expand this insane idea at 2 am. This is such a WIP it's not even funny so updates will be extremely infrequent.

VAULT HUNTERS  
_*Unnamed planet*_

“Thank god, we’re finally close to the Vault.” Maya grumbled, pushing branches out of her way, carefully stepping over the undergrowth into a clearing. It had been a long few years, organizing the Crimson Raiders to operate without most of the Vault Hunters, getting the funds and means to leave Pandora, and finally navigating to the ass crack of the universe where the closest Vault happened to be located. Secretly in her head she had given the irritating planet a name "Godforsaken unsettled swamp planet only the truly lost, idiotic, and Vault Hunters have ever set foot on."  Everyone was irritable, tired, and missing Salvador.

The Pandorian native had decided to stay behind to visit his abuela and lead the Crimson Raiders. He hadn’t been wild about the whole idea of leaving his home planet. Unlike the rest of the team, he hadn’t been in space before and was more than a little leery about the idea of leaving the atmosphere in a metal shell. Instead, he had elected to stay behind, watching out for Pandora, namely Sanctuary and the Crimson Raiders. There had been rumors floating around that Handsome Jack wasn’t as dead as everyone believed. Someone had to stay behind and man the homefront. It was just the excuse Salvador needed.

Right now, everyone was feeling rather jealous of him. If they were going to be honest. The whole planet seemed to be one giant swamp, and they were sick of the constant rain and humidity. There wasn’t anything too challenging to kill so far, just annoying fauna and disturbingly carnivorous flora. Krieg could be heard screaming, “Somebody open me up and put out the fire in my belly... Put it out with knives and bullets and strangling, or I will eat your nephews!” or something similar occasionally. Most likely from boredom, and the rest of the group had to agree. Nothing could quite beat mowing down, somewhat intelligent, creatures. While there were plenty of things that wanted to kill the Vault Hunters nothing even resembling a bandit camp could be found and they missed the slight challenge. The lack of civilization was getting to them too. Gaige had started listing all the different ways to gut their spaceship to make a fan boat. It spoke volumes about how much everyone missed the “Catch-a-ride” system, that the idea was voted down by only a slight majority.

In all honesty though, the Vault Hunters had it easy this time around. Sure, getting to the planet was difficult, leaving Pandora itself was no small headache, not even considering the countless hours travelling through space with nothing to kill. But at the very least, this Vault had no multi-planetary corporations after it, so they were able to explore in relative peace. Relative being the keyword, Maya thought to herself, as a large amount of the previously inert flora came alive, sounding hungry. This was followed immediately by the yell, “Finally some action!”

The Vault Hunters got ready for a fight, Gaige digitized Deathtrap, Zero pulled out his sniper rifle, blade ready to be drawn, Krieg howled for blood, buzz axe spinning, and Maya herself pulled out an incendiary SMG. “Never thought I’d miss the threshers.” Gage yelled, as a spider-plant covered her in something sticky. “Whatever this crap is, it _reeks_.” She electrocuted it in revenge. Skag-sized insects were crawling from hidden hives, attracted by the vibrations and smell of blood.

Suddenly, a large crashing sound could be heard from the trees, followed by a giant roar. And was that - something cawing? Gaige didn’t know about the rest of the small group, but she wasn’t looking forward to meeting whatever flying menace this planet could cook up. With the way the rest of the exploration had gone, they would be just as, if not more annoying than the various fauna on Pandora. Yet still less satisfying to kill.

Whatever was coming out of the trees was gaining fast. The earth started shaking, as the group finished off the herd of killer plants, though the insects were still pouring in. Krieg started running towards the edge of the clearing. “Finally! BLOOD to quench my thirst!” But as soon as he started to reach the edge of the tree line the hulking six-legged thing crashed into the forest, throwing the psycho straight across the clearing, into a tree. Maya prepared a phaselock, ready to freeze the bear-like thing, before it could break anyone’s neck, hoping the insects wouldn’t overrun them in the meantime.

However, that cawing noise heard earlier, revealed itself to be Talon, who dove and started attacking the beast’s eyes. Suddenly, the older Vault Hunters and Axton could be seen entering the clearing, Brick body slamming into the giant bear and Lilith ghosting from the trees, releasing a Phase Blast. This proved enough of a distraction for Talon to pluck out one of the eyes, returning to Mordecai, currently perched in a tree, sniper rifle at the ready. The Vault Hunters who had first entered the clearing, with the exception of Krieg, backed off keeping the killer bugs away, leaving the big kill to the newcomers.

Krieg, who had shaken off the probable concussion, jumped back into the fray buzz axe spinning, murder in his eyes. “I’m gonna tear your spine outta your MOUTH.” The beast had shaken off enough of it’s daze to roar right back at the maniac. The rest of the Vault Hunters were taking advantage of Krieg’s distraction. Mordecai was taking podshots at the head, Axton had deployed a turret onto one of the countless trees, Brick joined Krieg with his more hands on approach, and Lilith was determined to set the creature on fire.

The bear went down with a final howl, but not before crashing into the tree Mordecai was sitting in, uprooting it in the process. Mordecai went flying, only to be caught mid-fall by Maya’s phaselock. Everyone looked around the clearing, filled with numerous corpses, some of them still smoking, and the giant-ass tree that had crashed into the adjacent foliage. “Thanks for the save, amigo.” Mordecai thanked Maya, after she set him down. “Looks like you saved me quite the fall.”

“No problem. So, did you two find the final piece of the key?”

The less sticky Vault Hunters looked at each other sheepishly. “Yes, but uh-well…” Mordecai began.

Axton decided to bite the bullet. “We did. Unfortunately, Fuzzy Wuzzy over there decided to eat it. Then Brick thought getting it to eat a grenade would do the trick to get it back. Turns out, explosives just piss off giant six-limbed bears. Maybe if we had one of Tina’s bombs it woulda done the trick but-”

“She’s back on Pandora.” Gaige finished for him, perched on Deathtrap’s shoulder. Everyone else, save perhaps Krieg’s dominant personality, stared at her in envy, knee deep in things they’d rather not think about. “Hey, while he’s out I might as well ride in style!” She protested at the looks everyone else was giving her. “Besides, I _offered_ to build us a vehicle.”

Lilith rolled her eyes, “Outta the thing that we need to get us back home, robo girl.”

“I _can_ put it back together again,” Gaige crossed her arms, hopping off Deathtrap, as the giant robot went into hibernation to recharge.

Maya interjected, because the two looked like they were about to kill each other. “No one’s saying you’re not skilled enough to both build us a ride and put the ship together again, Gaige. But, knowing us it’s gonna explode at some point and irreparably damage a very important part. And I have _no_ intention of being stranded on this hell-hole of a planet. How ‘bout you?”

“Sooo- who wants six-legged bear for dinner?” Axton joked trying to diffuse tension.

It worked. Gaige, Lilith, Mordecai, and Maya shouted “WHAT?!?” in unison. Brick, Krieg, and Zero looked unperturbed by this statement, and Talon decided now was the perfect opportunity to eat the bear’s other eye.

“Well we have to open the bear to get the last piece of the Vault Key, and we’re starting to run out of food. Plus, I don’t know about the rest of you, but I want to eat something that isn’t dehydrated leather. It’s not like this’ll be the grossest thing I’ve ever eaten in my life either.”

This was met with mixed results. “Eh, why not?” “He does have a point.” “SEASON THE MEAT.” “I’m gonna regret this.” “The sooner we do this, the less I have to think about it.” In the end everyone had bear meat for dinner (even if no one still knew how Zero ate with his helmet still on.) To Axton’s chagrin, the meat was blue.

“Still not the weirdest thing I’ve eaten in my life.” was his reply to everyone’s slightly nauseated looks, even Brick.

“MEAT IS MEAT! And it is DELICIOUS!” well, almost everyone’s nauseated looks. Krieg was eating with relish, and no one could tell what Zero was thinking. Their body language gave nothing away, and their helmet was equally as blank.

“Well, weird alien meat aside. Stop snickering you three-year-olds. And a story from Axton I definitely do _not_ want to hear anytime soon, at least we have the Vault key? And no forced charging necessary from the looks of things.” Maya was trying to be optimistic. After all they were together, surrounding a warm campfire, stomachs stuffed and veins full of fading adrenaline.

Not a Hyperion bot in sight either, all of them constructors, exp loaders, etc. were left behind on Pandora. Thankfully even Claptrap had decided to stay with the ship bemoaning, “SWAMPS! My greatest weakness. Well besides stairs, or being electrocuted, or set on fire, or dipped in acid…” He had rolled back towards the ship continuing to mutter to himself. “Minions! I’ll just stay here and protect the ship. You all continue on without me!”

“She speaks only truth/ serendipity follows/ the future is bright” Zero replied to Maya’s earlier statement, lying back against the fallen tree.

Brick laughed, “Well look who finally decided to speak. But, yeah today was awesome! And tomorrow we’re gonna kick the ass of whatever giant monster is this Vault!” A chorus of agreement followed, each statement more bloodthirsty than the last. Finally the Vault Hunters settled in for the night, sleeping in shifts.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day. In more ways than they anticipated.

* * *

 

The Vault Hunters woke with the grace of a dying thresher, or Scooter trying to woo a girl: ugly, violently, and with much flailing. “ARISE! The time of the Slaughter is almost upon us! I can almost hear the sweet song of BLOOD!” Krieg had the last watch, paired with Lilith, who was currently puking in the distance. He was excited to finally have something satisfying to kill. Yesterday’s mutated bear was fun, but not nearly satisfying enough to make up for those dry, bloodless months stuck in space. Even his stupid inner-voice didn’t like space. (Yeah big guy, I didn’t like it either. Way too much time to think, not enough things to do.) “YES! Bring forth more giant creatures so that I might SLAUGHTER and DEVOUR them.” (I’m sure you’ll get enough action today, hot shot.)

The previously sleeping, currently irritated and half-awake Vault Hunters groaned. Everyone’s first instinct was to reach for a weapon and fire at the perimeter, thinking they were under attack, but no one could see any kind of enemy. Zero’s helmet projected “WTF?!?” and that pretty much summed up everyone else’s thoughts. “Lilith!” Brick and Mordecai both shouted in unison, “Was this your kind o’ stupid idea for a prank?”

Only then could everyone hear the sound of retching in the near distance. “No you idiots.” Lilith walked back into view, paler than normal, tattoos glowing faintly , and wiping the back of her hand against her mouth. “I was too busy _throwing up_ that _disgusting excuse for dinner to even think about pranking ANYONE.”_ Her voice rose, from a raspy croak to a roar, irritation emanating from every pore. The rest of the Vault Hunters cringed away from the enraged siren, even Talon who, up to this point had been calmly perched in a tree, and now started to look agitated. “Now let’s just find the fucking Vault so we can get off this godforsaken planet.”

Taking pity on the sick Lilith, and also agreeing to the need to get out of the swamp, the group quickly broke camp. “Not to point out the obvious, but uh, does anyone know what direction the Vault is in?” Brick asked, scratching his head.

Lilith and Maya, from opposite ends of camp, both pointed northeast, with eerie accuracy. “It’s been kinda...pulling us, since we’ve landed here.” Maya tried to explain. “Sorta like this thought in the back of my head whispering, ‘go this way, now here, turn left, you’ve gone too far.’ It’s why we split up, Lilith and I figured we were being pulled towards things related to the Vault so, cover twice the ground in half the time.”

“As good a plan as any,” Axton agreed, miraculously holding a pot of coffee. “So anyone for caffeine before we head out?” He was hiding a filled mug behind his back, but anyone who noticed didn’t blame him. Especially since he got mobbed as soon as anyone say the coffee.

After the coffee was finished, with a giant fight for who got the last cup (Gaige won) the Vault Hunters set out, following the two sirens.

Abruptly Maya and Lilith  stopped in a huge glade, right in front of the biggest tree the Vault Hunters had seen in their lives. “It’s here.” The whole speaking in unison was starting to creep out some of the group, not that they’d mention it to the sirens. They valued their lives too much. But it was clear that this was the place, the giant arch making a Vault symbol was kinda hard to miss.

“If this is it where the hell does the key go?” Gaige was confused, there didn’t seem to be any kind of opening for the key. But both sirens continued walking closer to the tree, pulling out and assembling the Vault Key as they approached.

“Everyone get ready. This is gonna be awesome!” Lilith grinned, looking not a little insane. The two sirens worked together to push the key into the opening cleverly disguised as a tree knot. Suddenly blue veins raced up the length of the tree and with an echoing CRACK the enormous trunk split in two, revealing the biggest cocoon imaginable, holding the two halves of the trunk together.

Krieg immediately started running, intending on ripping it to shreds, enraged that the fight he had been anticipating for months looked like it was going to be so disappointing. Meanwhile the rest of the Vault Hunters looked at each other almostly nervously, waiting for the other shoe to drop. “That’s it?” Brick bellowed “All this godforsaken swamp for a fucking cocoon?”

Speaking of the cocoon, Krieg had just reached it, and proceeded to attack with his buzz axe. Mordecai and Maya looked at each other and shrugged, all the Vault Hunters pulling out their weapons. They might as well get this disappointment over with. “At least this one doesn’t come with tentacles,” Lilith couldn’t help thinking to herself. The cocoon had to have been pretty fragile, seeing as Krieg went flying through through it like a hot, disappointed knife through butter.

Suddenly, the earth rumbled and the tree came alive, the two halves fully separated and flailing around like limbs, green veins spiderwebbing the entire structure. “Shit. Spoke too soon,” Lilith cursed, phasewalking to grab Krieg, who was about to get skewered and stuck on the other side of the giant tree creature. She stumbled though, still feeling dizzy from her earlier bout of food sickness. “I’m gonna kill that idiot with his grand idea of, ‘Let’s eat the glowing blue bear meat. What can go wrong?’” She muttered stumbling, all the while dragging Krieg out of the path of becoming a thorny shish kebab.

The rest of the Vault Hunters had fanned out in the meantime, looking for a weakness. Still distracted, Lilith got tossed into a tree, compounding her headache. Talon was circling above, not able to get in close enough without risking death, and with the lack of civilization on the planet, came the lack of New-U stations. Mordecai however, noticed a branch that was pure green, tucked towards the center of the writhing, tentacled plant, which was incidentally spraying a mixture of acid and water at the group. Taking a gamble, he motioned to Zero, also in the surrounding trees sniping, to shoot the glowing green - thing. They did, Mordecai first slagging it, and Zero following up with an incendiary bullet. Both limbs froze for a second, then exploded, debris flying everywhere.

However, what was left of the stump became an enraged looking humanoid figure. Maya quickly readjusted, taking advantage of it’s greatly reduced size to phaselock it, restraining the guardian from charging Brick and Deathtrap. The group quickly rounded on the frozen tree and started attacking the glowing green circle in it’s “chest”. Maya’s phaselock fizzled out, but the tree-creature was unable to move. The green veins stood out in clear relief against the charred  bark making up the rest of it’s body, burned from various incendiary weapons and heavily damaged from where someone was lobbing grenades at it. It let off a pathetic squeak green glow diminishing, and let off a significantly less pathetic explosion.

Lilith panicked when she saw the beginning of the explosion. She made a desperate mental grab for the Vault Hunters, intending to phasewalk them out of the blast radius, focusing on getting them as close to the ship as possible. She never noticed the glowing purple eridium that was seeping out from where the tree’s original roots were tethered to the ground underneath her feet. Everyone was surrounded by the familiar purple glow of Lilith’s phasewalk, but when the purple haze had faded, the clearing Lilith saw was significantly different from where they left the ship, that said vessel was ten feet away notwithstanding. She managed to catch sight of the rest of the Vault Hunters and multiple confused and horrified faces. At least one of the strangers was rushing towards the group, others staring in shock, screaming, or running away. The running figure, a man, came within spitting distance, and she managed to rasp out, “‘Sup?” full of false bravado, before blacking out.


	2. Vault Hunters are NOT good for Bruce's blood pressure

AVENGERS  
*New York, Earth*

Bruce was happy to finally get a chance to stretch his legs. For as much as he loved Science! he wasn’t a robot (unlike Tony) and simply couldn’t stay in the lab 24/7. So occasionally he would take breaks, even if it was just a quick trip outside to grab a coffee and pastry and take a short walk around Central Park to clear his mind. Ironically it was during his walk that Bruce came the closest in months to unintentionally Hulking out.  He was walking  through the middle of a clearing, coffee in one hand,  surrounded by people relaxing on the grass, picnicking, playing frisbee, or just laying around. Being surrounded by so many people made him slightly anxious, wondering what would happen if he Hulked out in such a populous area again. But at the same time, he hadn’t been connected to the Hulk publicly, and could just blend in as another face in the crowd.

 

Suddenly, the air was filled like a static charge, not unlike when Thor was calling a storm. Bruce became hyper-aware of his surroundings. He was surrounded by innocent, fragile bystanders. If something were to happen, he couldn’t Hulk out or he’d risk massive casualties and property destruction, in the middle of the city. Again. Tense and alert, Banner could acknowledge in the back of his mind, that freaking panicking like this wasn’t exactly the best mindset if he didn’t want to Hulk-out on the unsuspecting civilians, but  there wasn’t much he could do about it. The majority of his concentration was focused on assessing possible dangers and thinking of a way to contact any of the other Avengers, as he had left his phone in the Tower.

 

The sound of a large displacement of air startled Bruce, followed by a metallic crash on  the other side of the clearing. The clearing filled with chaos, most of the civilians fleeing and screaming, while some of the braver and stupider stopping to pull out their phones and record whatever was going on. Bruce immediately started running towards the large metal object, pushing through the panicked masses. As he approached, Bruce realized that the mysterious object seemed to be a somewhat patchwork looking ship, surrounded by an odd group of individuals, sprawled out in various prone positions.   

 

At this point, Bruce felt relatively safe in assuming that this rag-tag bunch was, if not harmless, then not intentionally trying to harm anyone. They seemed too disoriented, moving to get to their feet seeming as shocked to see Central Park as Central Park was to see them. Even over the screaming in the background, Bruce could hear most of the group cursing. Most of the exact words were lost in the general din, but the phrases that Bruce could catch, would make even a sailor blush.

 

Bruce had finally reached the mysterious group, the closest of which was a bright red-haired female a few feet away, somehow still on her feet despite whatever managed to knock her companions over. However, she was swaying unsteadily on her feet. Looking directly at him, she croaked, “Sup.” before her eyes rolled up in her head and she toppled over.

 

This seemed to spur the rest of the group into action, scrambling up and pointing odd looking weapons at Bruce. “Listen amigo,” the one in the bandna, goggles covering his eyes, said, gesturing with his pistol, “I don’t know what’s going on, or where we are, but you gotta back off.”

 

Bruce raised his hands and spoke in a calming tone, “I have medical training and your friend needs to be helped. She has a possible concussion from that fall and it looks like she has other injuries that should be looked at as well. The group seemed still wary, but willing to hear him out. Several had started lowering their weapons and moving from attack stances, grimacing a bit and nursing wounds. Bruce just prayed that none of the other Avengers, or the police would suddenly swoop in and destroy the tentative impassive that they have reached. As if hearing his thoughts and disagreeing with them throughly, classic rock could be heard blaring from speakers, spooking Earth’s odd and heavily armed guests. “Speak of the devil.” Bruce muttered under his breath, seeing Iron Man swooping as if he was the starring attraction of an air show.

 

Bruce tried to take control of the situation, before any of the clearly volatile and armed invaders could be set off. But before he had a chance to open his mouth, Iron Man landed, Tony’s voice coming from the suit’s speakers, “So who decided to invite the blood-thirsty circus into town. No offense to Clint, of course.” Arms crossed, Iron Man appeared careless and mocking, as if the odd group was beneath his notice. Of course, inside the suit Tony was rapidly assessing the situation, panicking slightly, taking special note of the designs of the ship and alien guns, ages ahead of current technology.

 

This obviously was the wrong thing to say, and Bruce fought the urge to bury his head in his hands, or Tony’s in the ground. The group looked even more pissed off than before, some of them, like the half-naked masked one, appeared like they’d love nothing more than to rush up and rip the two Avengers limb from limb. If Bruce was being honest with himself, the only reason why this standoff hadn’t erupted into violence already, was probably the fact that the strangers looked tired, disoriented, and worried about their red-haired companion. But anger and protectiveness could override fatigue in a split second, so Bruce decided to take control of this insane balancing act. “Ok, let’s all take a deep breath. Iron Man, please don’t try to help right now.”

 

“Fine. I see how it is honey, you don’t want me around,” was Tony’s sarcastic reply, his arms raised in surrender, then crossing over his chest.

 

Bruce noted that while Iron Man was angled towards him, the repulsors were positioned to give the clearest shot to the group. “How ‘bout we all take a nice, deep breath and try to relax. We don’t mean any offense. my name is Bruce Banner, and my friend is Iron Man.”

 

The group still looked extremely wary, shooting each other quick glances, until a blue-haired female with tattoos similar to the unconscious red-head finally spoke. “Okay, why not? You don’t seems like Hyperion.”

 

Bruce heard a mumbled, “Not enough honeycombs.” from the peanut gallery.

“I’m Maya.” And then she started pointing to each member of the group in turn. “That,” the half-naked savage, “is Krieg, Zero,” the power ranger wannabe  “Gaige,” the youngest looking one with pigtails, “Brick,” who looked like he was actually built like a brick shithouse, “Mordecai and Talon,” the first one to speak and his giant bird, “Axton,” the only one that actually looked like mercenary, “and Lilith,” the unconscious red-head. “So, who the hell are you, where the fuck are we, and why are you offering to help us?” 

 

“You’re in Central Park.” Bruce started walking slowly towards the group, but his statement was met with blank stares. “New York? The United States? Earth?” Each location only garnered more confused looks from the group. That was confirmation of theory Bruce had that these visitors really weren’t from Earth. He had reached Lilith and started to examine her, checking for any serious injuries. “It doesn’t look like your friend is in too much danger,” he addressed Maya, “scrapes and bruises, what I believe is an acute case of exhaustion, and most likely a concussion. She should be fine in a few days with proper rest and meals.”

 

“So, now that introductions are out of the way, and it doesn’t look like anyone is going to bleed out in the next five seconds, who  wants to get the fuck outta dodge, before Fury and his SHIELD cronies come swooping in,” Tony’s uncharacteristic silence could only last for so long. Thankfully, he didn’t seem to be trying to antagonize the group anymore.

 

Still wary, but seeing no better alternative the group decided to agree. “Sure, I’ve got no idea who the hell a Furry is, but-”

 

Mordecai immediately stopped as Bruce and Tony cringed. “No. NO! I was talking about Director Fury, not...you know what forget about it.” Tony gestured in the direction of Avengers Tower. “Let’s just pretend the last five seconds didn’t happen and how about you all follow me to my very expensive and luxurious skyscraper.”

 

“We need to pick up things from our ship first,” Maya interceded quickly, before Tony had a chance to take off. “And can you guarantee a place to store it for now?”

 

“Darling, I can arrange an entire airstrip for your little Millennium Falcon. Of course I can find a place for you to stash your ship.”

 

Maya was saved from having to punch Tony in his schmoozing face by a disproportionately annoying rectangle rolling out of the ship. “Minions, what the HELL is going on here? I’m happy we’ve managed to leave that disgusting swamp but holy shit did you need to shake the ship harder than a bed in a whorehouse? I was in the middle of my beauty sleep.”

 

Tony couldn’t help but to be interested in the annoying - robot? “So what is this.”

 

A collective groan, followed by “ Allow me to introduce myself - I am CL4P-TP steward bot and incredibly handsome robot, but my friends call me Claptrap!”

 

~And so started the insanity of the Vault Hunters Cohabiting with the Avengers~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be honest, there's really nothing else written after this. It's probably going to become non chronologic drabbles from now on. Stay tuned there's some pretty crazy ideas planned, including (but not limited to) Krieg the Psycho Vs. the Incredible Hulk, many comparisons between Handsome Jack and Tony, battle of the engineers, robot rampages.


End file.
